1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavator for a bucket elevator type continuous unloader, which is used to efficiently unload bulk cargo from a ship. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an excavator which is capable of efficiently raking up the bulk cargo such as ore and coal that are located deep inside the hold, using a bucket elevator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The excavator of the above-described type is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Publication No. 3007/71. In this excavator, the frame of a bucket conveyor suspended at the distal end of a boom is divided into a fixed upper frame and lower movable parallelogram links so as to make the excavating section swingable.
The above-described known excavator has a swingable excavating section. However, when the excavating section is swung, it is also moved up or down, causing collapse of cargo.